gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuromorimine Girls Academy vs. St. Gloriana Girls College
The battle between St. Gloriana Girls College (bracket number 10) and Kuromorimine Girls Academy (bracket number 13) was a match in the semi-finals of the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. St. Gloriana had fought Yogurt Academy in the quarter-finals and Kuromorimine had fought Jatkosota High School. The match grounds comprised of desert, a hill and a waterfront. The match ended in a victory for Kuromorimine Girls Academy. Battle Premise This match's contestant are both familiar with the semi-finals. For St. Gloriana, Kuromorimine was probably their biggest rival, on their side Kuromorimine must make it to the final round to redeem themselves from their defeat during the last tournament facing Pravda. Just before the match Darjeeling send her "Master Spy" Assam scouting the Kuromorimine's ranks to have an overview of which tanks were fielded by Kuromorimine. First moves While Darjeeling advanced in column to head to their opponent. Maho took full advantage of the flat open battlefield and opened fire at 2400m beyond their effective range knocking off some Matildas. Distraction & Reconnaissance Darjeeling sent out the Nilgiri and her Cromwell which threw out a huge wall of dust that distracted Kuromorimine, permiting Crusaders to scout the area. Darjeeling eventually discovered her main and only target: Kuromorimine's flag tank standing on the hill. Flanking action A Kuromorimine flanking group composed of Panthers stormed St. Gloriana's right flank. Darjeeling ordered her tanks to act as a bait and pin down enemy tanks as long as possible and kept her Churchill away from battle. After some fierce fighting the flanking force was completly annihilated and the rest of Kuromorimine's tanks were kept busy by St. Gloriana tanks while their Captain sneaked up the hill to the enemy's flag tank. Final actions According to the intel gathered by Assam, Darjeeling learn that after the former vice-commander transfered, Maho kept away her team as far as possible from her, so she deduced that the Tiger would be alone on the hill. However after the previous meeting against Panthers, the Churchill had only two APCBC rounds left. Tiger vs. Churchill Darjeeling used her Churchill's exceptional climbing ability to crest the ridge line to arrive behind the Tiger only to find out the 88mm cannon staring at her, fortunately a combination of both quick thinking and excellent driving resulted in the shot bouncing off the tank's mantlet. It's now a battle between loaders, Maho boasts that her loader could reload in 6 seconds but Orange Pekoe loaded her last round much faster than her counterpart. Assam fired but missed the Tiger's turret ring by fraction causing the shell bounce off the front armor. After destroying the remnants of St. Gloriana's team, the rest of Kuromorimine's tanks took out the Churchill in a spectacular volley. Aftermath Even if she narrowly lost the match and her team has been annihilated, Darjeeling didn't feel any bitterness or sadness and greeted Maho with a graceful smile. If only Assam didn't miss her shot that would St. Gloriana that would face Ooarai in finals. Kuromorimine would fight their previous vice-commander's, Miho, team, Ooarai Girls Academy, during the finals. Trivia * The battle's outcome is mentioned in Episode 8 when Katyusha gently taunts Darjeeling, telling her "How ironic that you should lose this year against a team we crushed last year". * A German and British-themed team fighting in a desert environement near a waterfront is a likely reference to the First Battle of El Alamein where the Desert Rats put a halt to Deutsches Afrika Korps' progression in Egypt. * Interestingly, the Kuromorimine Commander Maho Nishizumi's birthday, July 1st, is the same as the start of the First Battle of El Alamein in 1942. Category:Battles Category:63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament Category:Flag Matches Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School Category:Timeline